Making A Believer Out of Me
by Marie Mania
Summary: Peter Pan visits an average girl desperately seeking anything to believe in.


From the moment my mother told me about Peter Pan, I knew something like that would never happen to a girl like me. I had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, nothing spectacular. I liked the same books everybody liked. I liked the same books everybody liked. I was completely average. What would Peter Pan ever want with a plain girl like me?

I understood that he was never coming, but still late at night something drew me to my window. I would crawl to the window that rested just above my bed, pull aside the blinds, and gaze at my favorite star. My star wasn't the North Star or the handle to the big dipper, but the second star to the left of course, because that's where Peter lived. Every night, I'd fall asleep against the window pane until one night, I just stopped. Nothing drew me to my window anymore. There was no reason to get out of bed. I stopped believing. I was foolish to hope in the first place... wasn't I?

-*-

I woke up to a screeching from my alarm clock, and I immediately slapped my hand down to shut it up. I groaned and groggily wiped my face, as if that would wake me up. I stretched and thought to myself, "Today is going to be your day."

Picture day was today and school and I had set my alarm early. Nothing's perfect, but can't I have one day? I reluctantly jumped out of bed and wandered into my bathroom in a half-awake daze. The minute I saw my face, I knew there was work to be done.

An hour of curling, and washing and blow-drying later, I looked presentable. I was actually going to pull off a good picture, but first I had to get out the door! Somehow holding my car keys, coffee and strap to my backpack in one hand, I managed to lock the door after myself. As if anyone would want to kidnap my sleeping mother and father anyway...

I sank down in my convertible and my favorite song was on the radio. The stars aligned that day and someone must've told Lady Luck that I was Alex Parker and I didn't have good days, because right then my neighbor's car crashed into my bumper. I was so dead.

Worst of all, my neighbor's a cop, so we spent an hour filling out paperwork and going over insurance policies. I had already missed pictures, but I decided to go to school regardless, a mistake I would come to regret.

Second period had already started when I arrived and I apologized to my teacher several times before taking a seat. My best friend Jackie waved to me vigorously. I smiled warmly back. At least someone was happy to see me!

I felt a wad of paper hit the back of my head. Next thing I know, Cody Tyler, the cutest boy I ever laid eyes on is mouthing for me to open it. I giggled as I unwrapped the paper. Inside were the words "Nice boobs" and a smiley face. Disgusted I threw the paper back at him. It hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Too bad you'll never see them!" I yelled, as he rose from his seat. I could tell he was mad. The veins in his forehead looked ready to burst.

"What's your problem, Alex? You wear a shirt like that; you're bound to get some attention."  
>I looked down and instantly wondered if it was possible to die just from wanting to badly enough. I was still wearing my pajama top, which was almost completely sheer.<br>My teacher called me to the front of class and gave me a two day suspension for "inappropriate conduct and attire," and I was sent home. Defeated and humiliated, I put my car in drive and made my way home as silent tears streamed down my face. Once home I stormed straight into my room and locked my door. I flopped down on my bed, somehow exhausted from my short day and began sobbing...

"Alex, why aren't you star-gazing tonight?" asked a cheery voice. I returned from my dream to find a blonde boy staring me straight in the eyes. He was incredibly good-looking and I was quite sure I had never seen him before. I had never felt butterflies like this. 

"How do you know my name?" I asked, sleepily. 

"I have my ways," he replied, and as he looked into my eyes, I felt he genuinely cared about me. I couldn't explain it. There was just something there I couldn't place, and then I knew. This was the boy I used to wait by my window for, the boy I used to hope would take me away to Neverland. Peter Pan was standing in my room. 

"Why did you stop believing?" he asked, eyes wide with wonder. I had no answers for him.


End file.
